Fallen Angel
by Andi-Lynne
Summary: Even the Devil once had a halo. . . ::Slash::


By Andi   
  
Dedicated to Hazelnut (umbrarumregni@hotmail.com)   
  
Rated: PG-13 (But just barely)  
  
Spoilers: Vague ones for OoTP   
  
A/N: This was made for a Secret Santa fic thing headed by Khirsah. I was supposed to make Harry Potter the essence of all evil. . . I odn't think it worked very well. *sigh* But I tried. Just so you're not confused, it jumps from letters to Draco's POV to 3rd person. So. . . Here goes nothin'. :)   
  
..:::..  
  
Dear Minerva,   
  
He's become more than I ever thought he would. I had my fears, but this is much worse. Please believe me when I tell you this was never my intention. I am truly sorry. Please be careful,   
  
Albus   
  
..:::..  
  
It all started in our sixth year. At first, everything seemed relatively normal, but slowly, I realized that the Harry Potter that was always on my mind for some reason or another had changed.   
  
When I look back, I can't quite pinpoint it---It may have been that his eyes seemed colder, or perhaps his whole demeanor seemed more distant. Whatever it was, I suppose I should be thankful for it. After all, it led him to me, didn't it?   
  
..:::..  
  
It was Christmas time at Hogwarts, and almost all of the students had gone home, trying to stay as close to their families as they could while the war drew closer.   
  
The lights in the dining hall created an essence of calm, but their twinkling demeanor did nothing to brighten the spirits of the two students that occupied the great room.   
  
Ron and Hermione had gone home without Harry that year, though not without putting up a fight first.   
  
The only Slytherin that had stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday break was Draco, as his mother and father had gone into hiding not a month earlier.   
  
Harry calmly got up from where he sat at the Griffindor table, a slight smile imprinted upon his face as he walked over to where Draco sat, his head buried in his potions book.   
  
Harry took the seat across from Draco and softly cleared his throat.   
  
"Yes, Potter?" Draco queried without looking up from his book.   
  
"I have a proposition for you, Malfoy."   
  
Draco raised his eyebrow. "A proposition? Of what sort?"   
  
Harry smirked. "That depends."   
  
"Oh?" Draco retorted. "On what?"   
  
"On how far you're willing to go."   
  
Draco pondered this a moment before nodding. "Alright, then. What's your proposition?"   
  
Harry smiled. "I'd like you to help me overthrow Voldemort."   
  
Draco's eyebrow rose once more, and he smiled. "I do believe I'd like that very much."   
  
..:::..  
  
"Stop it, Potter, your hand movements suck," Draco stated calmly.   
  
Harry glared. "Teach me, then, oh wise one."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and took Harry's hand into his own. "See," he stated, "Your swoosh is swashy. You have to make it *swooshy*."   
  
Harry laughed. "'Swooshy,' Draco?"   
  
Draco pouted. "Yes, swooshy."   
  
It had been only 3 weeks since they had started their agreement, and since then, Draco had been training Harry in the areas that he was lacking. Harry had become closer and more understanding of Draco, as well as Slytherins in general. He had become colder with his own housemates; the only time he ever really backed them any longer was in quidditch.   
  
"I'll show you swooshy. . ." Harry levitated a single white feather from behind Draco, and conducted it to softly tickle the back of Draco's neck, and soon, the feather was chasing Draco around the abandoned classroom.   
  
"Get it off me, Potter! Harry, get it OFF!"   
  
But Draco's words didn't affect Harry in the slightest; he was too busy doubled over laughing to notice. Likewise, he had absolutely no idea that Draco was barreling towards him, going much to fast to stop before falling on top of him. The feather unceremoniously floated to the ground in the silence that had fallen over the room.   
  
Draco's eyes were probing the ones pinned beneath him slowly, as Harry's hand reached up and slid down his face.   
  
"Why are you here?" Draco asked quietly.   
  
Harry remained silent for a moment before speaking.   
  
"You know, Draco, I was thinking over the summer, and I realized. . . Even with Hermione and Ron, I was still so. . . So alone. They don't know what it's like, but you do. And I never really knew myself until I heard about your parents. ButI thought, maybe, we could be alone. . . Together."   
  
With that, Harry pulled Draco's head down and captured his lips with his own.   
  
..:::..  
  
Albus,   
  
Truly, Albus, I do not blame you at all. None of us could have predicted this would have happened. . . How could you have stopped it, even if you did know?   
  
Minerva   
  
..:::..  
  
He lies naked in my bed like a soft angel. I realize that Heaven would never accept him now, not after everything he's done, but still. . . Even the devil had a halo before he fell from Heaven's grace.   
  
..:::..  
  
Harry walked out of the house with an air of calm about him, the night air cool around him.   
  
Draco walked towards him and smiled. "Have fun?"   
  
Harry grinned as he pulled out his wand and twirled it in his fingers. "Much."   
  
He turned to the house once more and spoke a single word.   
  
"It's so much more fun when they scream. . ."   
  
The house burst into flames as Draco and Harry walked away, arm-in-arm, from #4 Privet Dr.   
  
..:::..  
  
Minerva,   
  
I am hard pressed for time at the moment, but I believe this may be the last time I will be able to correspond with you for quite some time. Be careful, Minerva, and thank you.   
  
Albus   
  
..:::..  
  
Dumbledore was a fool to believe Harry wouldn't find him. I believe Harry has held a tremendous grudge against him ever since he told Harry of the prophecy. Of course, Harry took care of that. Just like he took care of Dumbledore's body.   
  
..:::..  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked as Harry maneuvered Dumbledore's body into the chair once more, delicately placing one phoenix feather in his hand, his eyes still wide open and glassy.   
  
"Ah, my dear Draco. Didn't you know? All the world's a stage. . ."   
  
"And all the men merely players," Draco finished, smirking. "You're insane, you know."   
  
Harry only laughed. "Mm, yes. But I do love it so."   
  
And with that, Draco pulled Harry's lips to his, and the two proceeded to dance the dance they knew so well once more.   
  
..:::..  
  
The wake was quiet, just like so many before it, and Harry and Draco stood from the side, watching as the many witches and wizards placed their flowers on the memorial.   
  
As the cemetery was cleared, Harry stepped forward to the stone and grinned. "Good show, old man. Good show indeed."   
  
Harry placed one dark black rose on top of all the others and walked calmly back to Draco's awaiting arms.   
  
..:::..  
  
The screams that filled the manor were pleasant, as they most always were when it was just Harry and Draco.   
  
And as Harry fell asleep in his lover's soft arms, Draco decided that fallen angels truly did have more fun.   
  
..:::..  
  
100 Years Later  
  
"And so, with the fall of Lord Voldemort came the rise of another, more terrifying duo--Namely, Draco Malfoy, and his lover, the boy who had once been seen as a savior to the Wizarding world: Harry Potter.  
  
The two left a bloody trail across Europe, and one can only imagine why they did what they did. Many experts believe that it was the effect of many years of oppression of both boys' actions, their childhoods so disrupted from this that they turned to the dark arts. Others believe that Draco Malfoy, who's father was a well known Death-Eater, coerced Mr. Potter into travelling down the path that led to the most frightening era of the wizarding world, only reaching its downfall when the two died 32 years ago..." 


End file.
